She's killing Toby (The End)
by Elliot Tena Rickman
Summary: Este es el final de "She's killing Toby". Las explicaciones y disculpas están dentro. Toby y Elizabeth tienen una historia sin terminar... ¿Qué puede pasar? Me sobran caracteres así que diré algo importante XD: En el Amor (con mayúscula) nunca hay insultos, golpes o menosprecio de algún tipo. Contra la violencia de género.


**Ya he explicado en mi perfil que pasa con esta historia. Pero puedo hacerlo una vez más: Perdí mi contraseña del correo electrónico y olvidé la de mi cuenta anterior "Elliot Henderson Tena" porque soy una pequeña catástrofe natural pero he querido volver para terminar lo que dejé empezado así que este es el final de "She's killing Toby".**

**Espero que mis líos no echen para atrás a quien le gustara el principio de la historia y que me disculpen por tenerles esperando durante tanto tiempo (odio que me lo hagan a mi como cualquier lector así que lo entiendo XDD)**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Elizabeth y yo decidimos dedicarla a ordenar todos los productos que nos habían dejado en el almacén.

-Elizabeth… ¿Podrías poner esto en el último estante? Yo no llego- Comenté muerto de vergüenza.

Ella se acercó a mi mucho más de lo que realmente era necesario para coger el bote y me sonrió:

-Encuentro encantador que seas más bajito que yo.- Después con solo estirarse un poco lo puso en su sitio.

Mis ojos se quedaron estancados en su cintura, donde unos cuantos centímetros de piel asomaban entre su camisa y los pantalones como resultado del movimiento. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Sigues resistiéndote a acercarte a mi incluso después de que nos hayamos acostado juntos.- Disimuló una cara de satisfacción cuando cazó mi mirada- ¿Hago algo mal?- Preguntó de broma.

-No puedo hacer todo lo que quiero hacerte aquí.- Le guiñé un ojo y empecé a reírme.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose –No me provoques- Me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo y se mordió los labios.

-No puedo evitarlo ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me vuelve loco tu rollo de científica loca sexy?- La sujeté por una de las trabillas del pantalón acercándola a mi.

Elizabeth hizo ademán de ponerse las gafas, que hasta ahora había llevado colgadas del cuello a la vez que me susurraba:

-¿Entonces quieres que me ponga las gafas y te explique la teoría de la relatividad?- Me siguió la broma con tono seductor.

-No- Le quité las gafas y las puse sobre la estantería. Ella pareció sorprendida por el movimiento y alzó una ceja interrogante.- ¿Olvidas que estoy enamorado de tus ojos?- Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme por debajo de la camiseta observando atentamente mi reacción. Para ser de broma el ambiente estaba realmente caldeado.

-Elizabeth… - Se me escapó un gemido cuando una de sus manos bajó hacia el borde de mis vaqueros.

-No deberías jugar con fuego, al final te quemas- Me hizo retroceder hasta una pared y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-No…- Cada vez me costaba más concentrarme en las palabras y aún más pensar en el motivo por el que no debería dejarla hacer aquello que se sentía tan bien.- Nos van a oír-

-Suplícame- Siguió jugando conmigo.

-¡Por favor!- Realmente dudaba que fuera capaz de contenerme mucho más. Me moría de ganas de corresponderla.

Me besó de una forma abrasadora y el contacto de su lengua con la mía me hizo perder la razón durante unos segundos que mis manos aprovecharon para aferrarse a su cintura.

-¿"Por favor, para" o "Por favor, sigue"?- Se rió ella ante mi reacción.

Me hundí en sus ojos:

-Por favor, sigue-

* * *

Dos días más tarde.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, Toby y yo estábamos totalmente volcados el uno con el otro y me sentía como si en vez de andar flotara.

Entré por la puerta del laboratorio.

-Buenos días, cariño- Saludé a Toby.

-¿Cariño?- Preguntó riéndose.

-Solo probaba. ¿No te gusta?- Me reí yo también.

-Me recuerda a nuestra última relación- Comentó de broma.

Yo sabía perfectamente que se refería a la vez en que yo le había llevado a un universo alternativo para demostrarle lo bien que podíamos estar juntos. Me dolió que sacara el tema y más de esa manera.

-Voy a salir a tomar el aire- Salí de la habitación corriendo.

Lo único negativo de mi relación con Toby era que me hacía mucho más insegura, yo siempre había sido autosuficiente y de repente le necesitaba a el para todo, eso me planteaba la cuestión de que haría si le perdía o si el decidía jugar conmigo durante unas semanas y después tirarme a un lado.

Recordar escenas como esa, con la que me hizo tanto daño hacía que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

Alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giré para encontrarme con mi genio.

-Perdona, estoy hipersensible últimamente- Intenté reírme.

-No debería haber sacado el tema- Me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros- Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho porque así puedo pedirte perdón por lo que hice entonces. Fue realmente cruel utilizar esos medios para salir.- Me dio un beso en la frente (Para lo cual tuvo que ponerse de puntillas) y me abrazó.

-Yo no pienso pedirte perdón por haberte llevado al universo alternativo. Antes de darme cuenta del engaño era muy feliz- Me reí esta vez en serio.

-Por cierto, con todo esto me había olvidado de decirte que Sacha llega esta mañana y ha propuesto que quedemos para cenar Russ, ella, tu y yo para ver tu transformación- Me llevó de la mano hasta dentro.

-Puedo pedirte algo si supero tu prueba- Dejé caer inocentemente.

-Depende de que sea.-

-Que… te vengas a vivir conmigo- Terminé la frase rápidamente y cerré los ojos esperando la negativa.

-Trato hecho- Me acarició el cuello y me dio un beso debajo de la barbilla.

Abrí mucho los ojos y le sujeté por los hombros:

-¿En serio?- No me podía creer que cediera tan fácilmente.

-Si, me gusta dormir contigo y además, cuando lo hago no bebes tanto café- Me miró confidencialmente.

-Eres lo único que consigue hacerme olvidar todas mis preocupaciones. Duermo mejor contigo- Le confesé. –De todas maneras ¿Qué tienes contra el café?-

-Me preocupo por tu salud- Me miró un poco avergonzado- ¿Soy patéticamente dependiente de ti?-

-No- Suspiré y le besé.- Eres adorable-

* * *

Elizabeth entró en el restaurante pisando fuerte. Me levanté para que me viera. Llegó a mi lado y la abracé:

-¿Cómo estas?- Aproveché para preguntarle.

-Bien- Intentó disimular ella. Puse mi mano encima de la suya y la presioné suavemente para tranquilizarla.

Ella me sonrió con ternura y presionó de vuelta también.

-Sois adorables juntos- Sacha nos miraba sonriente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Hasta que la enfadas y te estampa contra la pared- Russ miraba a Elizabeth resentido.

-¡Russ! ¿Podemos olvidarnos de eso y centrarnos en el presente?- Me quejé.

-No, tiene razón- Elizabeth se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba sentado Russell- Así que ¿Aceptarías mis disculpas?- Estiró la mano esperando que mi amigo se la estrechara.

Russ me miró a mí y luego a Elizabeth:

-Hay que joderse- Se levantó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla- Pero más te vale cuidar bien a mi amigo- La miró desconfiadamente.

-Vas a tener al amigo más consentido del mundo- Se rió encantada ella.

-Entonces creo que voy a hacer lo que llevo pensando desde que entraste por esa puerta- Me levanté, fui con paso firme hasta ella y le dí un beso largo y dulce.

Las mesas de alrededor estallaron en aplausos y Elizabeth escondió la cara en mi cuello.

-Lo siento, te lo has ganado por ser tan sumamente buena- Le susurré al oído.

Me sonrió con la cara roja de vergüenza y nos sentamos para continuar con la cena.

La conversación fue agradable, incluso podría decir que Elizabeth y Sacha se hicieron amigas. Así que me quedé a dormir esa noche en la casa de Elizabeth y al día siguiente también y… así todos los días hasta hoy.

Por cierto, Elizabeth ha dejado el café.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A WickedScience: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia porque como ya dije lo que me inspiró fue tu vídeo. Gracias.

**To the first Guest: **As you can see I know very little about english but I suposse it is your idiom so I wanted to reply your commet in a way it were confortable to you read it: I read lot of fics that are in english. Therefore when I create a fic I always think in non spanish-speaking. I try to not put too much idioms but I know it still being very difficult undestand everything so my truly congratulations to you for being able to undestand my story and thanks you because your comment made my day happier.

Finally, I agree with you, we need more Wicked Science's stories.

**A sueo de luna: **Muchas gracias.

**A Kyarath: **Totalmente de acuerdo, ¡Con lo que me gusta la serie y no hay manera de encontrar fics de ellos! Espero que disfrutes del final.

**A GinellaEvans: **Animo a cualquiera con una buena idea a hacerlo, yo estaré encantada de leerlos :D Saludos!

**Al segundo "Guest": **Metemo que no he vuelto a publicar lo que se dice pronto pero gracias por tu comentario y espero que aún quieras leer el final.

Finalmente dar las gracias a todos los que han leído la historia (hayan dejado reviews o no). ENJOY!


End file.
